DemonBlood
by Annoishka
Summary: Amari Hikari is a Butterfly Demon who is the Princess of Demons what happens when she decides to go to Cross Academy Knowing alot more about the people there than she should, What happens? What will become of this 'Demon Princess'.
1. Chapter 1

DemonBlood

Hey this story came into my head so I put it up please tell me if you think its any good.

Heres the description of the characters.

Amari Hikari- RoyalBlood- Butterfly Demon- Princess of Demons- Aged 16- Mum Taiyo Hikari- Father Saiko Hikari- Powers: Can see into anyones past and find out about who and what they are, she can summon demon dolls of any creature, she can transform into a Butterfly demon which includes her growing dark purple wings, she can control the wind, she can erase memories.

Roi Okami- NobleBlood- Wolf Demon- Bodyguard of Amari- Aged 18- Parents unknown- Twin Brother Risu Okami- Powers: He can transform into a wolf demon which includes having wolf ears and claws, he can control fire.

Risu Okami- Nobleblood- Wolf Demon- Bodyguard of Amari - Aged 18- Parents unknown- Twin brother Roi Okami- Powers: He can transform into a wolf demon which includes having wolf ears and claws, he can control water.

Not very good description but oh well btw the demon levels are.

Royalblood- The Highest, Nobleblood- Next Highest, CommonBlood- Second Bottom, BlackBlood- Injected with RoyalBlood's blood they are monsters and are a disgrace they are similer to level- E's but they don't obey there masters..

Anyone Enjoy, DemonBlood Chapter 1.

* * *

Amari's POV.

"Please Father, If you let me go I will stop bothering you" I begged my father as I followed him around the mansion, "Amari the awnser is no I have already told you that, you cant go to a place full of vampires, its to dangerous" He replied quickly as he walked into his office me slowly trailing behind.

"Pretty Pretty please, it seems like a good school, you know ive always wanted to go to a school" I carried on begging not giving up so easily, I got to admit my fathers probably not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea, but who cares.

"Fine Alright, you can go, but one the Okami twins are going with you to keep an eye on you, if you do one thing out of place your back here, Alright?" He sighed giving up.

I thought I was gonna jump for joy, I was finally going to a real school, with REAL people. Plus the vampires of course, who exactly is stupid enough to let vampires into a school with humans, Its just unreal.

I grinned at my father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Father you wont regret it, I will be good" I told him smiling innocently, He just nodded while sighing. I laughed and ran out the door basically screaming in joy.

This shall be intresting. A school with vampires, the last time I checked Vampires had a similar status chart to us, this shall be fun I wonder what awaits me at this school.

* * *

3rd persons POV.

"Amari-Sama were almost there you can see the school now" a boy around 18 said gesturing out the window to where a grand looking school was showing slightly.

"Oh how wonderful this will be Roi, Risu have you both masked you demon scent or the vampires will sense you the second you step out the car" Amari replied smiling at the two wolf demon twins who both had dark brown hair that was shimmering slightly by the moonlight that was shining through the pure glass windows.

"Yes of course we have Amari-Sama" the one nearest the window replied which happened the oldest twin Roi, He smiled at the girl before going back to his quiet self, "Good good" Amari replied before looking out the window again, her long dark purple hair shimmered like gold as the turned the final cornor leading to the school, her pale face shining as she began to smile.

As the car stopped they all smiled as they got out the grand car, "Oh my this is a very nice looking place" Amari said looking at the building that glimmered in the darkness.

"Amari-Sama we should go find the Headmasters office to say that we are here" Roi said gesturing to the building, Amari just nodded and began looking for the Headmasters office, It took a while until they found it by then Amari was beginning to get impatient and the twins both knew that wouldn't go well.

Risu slowly knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds till a cheerful voice filled the air telling them to come in, He opened the door to see a cheerful looking man with blond hair tied back into a ponytail. "Ahhhh you must be the new day class students, How Wonderful!" He cheered for joy running up to them giving them a very large hug each.

He was about to give Amari a hug when he was slammed away by both of the twins. "Don't" they said in reunion while glaring at him. Amari just chuckled at the mans shocked face.

"This is entertaining, You must be Headmaster Cross, Im Amari Hikari, and these two are Risu and Roi Okami, It's a pleasure to meet you Cross-San" Amari said smiling and giving a slight bow towards the headmaster.

"Ah yes Pleasure to meet you Hikari-Chan" the Headmaster said sitting back at his desk and picking up three black uniforms, one female and two male. He handed them over to Risu who nodded in thanks.

"Anyway where are our rooms may I ask" Amari said politely as she looked at her pure silver watch on her right arm. "Ah yes, I will get the prefects to show you to them" He replied calling into the hallway as a brown haired cheerful girl came in while dragging a silver hair boy who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"AHH MY Loving Daughter and Son" The chairman squealed running over to them, "Im not your Son" the silver one retorted while the brown haired girl sweat dropped.

* * *

Amari's POV.

'_Oh my this boys a vampire, a Human turned vampire to be precise, I can sense it in his past, And this girl, don't tell me know one notices this girl is a pureblood vampire turned human it's obvious, but I guess I shouldn't tell. Both of their pasts are tragic, And the girl doesn't even remember hers, How Sad' _I thought as I used my power that lets me see anyone's past and descover what and who they are.

I grinned as I looked at the two, "Hi Im Yuki Cross and the other guy is Zero, Nice to meet you" she said smiling at me.

"Im Amari Hikari and this is Risu and Roi Okami" I said smiling back at her and giving the boy a slight glare before turning to the twins and giving them a quick smile.

"These two will show you too your dorms, Risu and Roi you two will be sharing, But there are no spare roommates in the girls dorm so Amari you get your own room" Cross began "Yuki will show you two your room and Zero will show you two to your room" He finished off and we all just nodded before heading off to different locations.

* * *

Thanks for reading tell me if you enjoyed it please, REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL CRY.

Bye xxx

From Anna-Chan ;3


	2. Chapter 2

DemonBlood

Hey, Thanks to the people who reviewed, Sorry im not that good with grammar.. To be honest I fail when it comes to do grammar -.- Anyway Thanks to Michelle88222 and Waterling.

I Promise this time I will try to check it over more, Heh.

'_Thoughts_'

"Normal Speaking"

Anyway heres Chapter 2 ;]…..

* * *

Amari's POV.

I woke to the sun shining through the pale curtains of my new room, I sighed slightly there was one thing Vampires and Demons had in common was there hatred for sunlight, I looked to the side of my bed to where a small alarm clock was seeing the time.. '_08:25am…. 5 minutes till school starts…. Uh Oh'_ I thought getting up from the bed.

I ran over to where I had placed the black uniform the night before and quickly slipped it on before brushing my dark purple hair into place, after I finished the daily routine I quickly made my way out the door running down the steps, '_08:27am…. This wasn't how I expected to be on my first day to start' _I thought chuckling slightly as I caught sight of the boys waiting for me trying to block the sun from their eyes.

"Good morning, You two look tired" I said walking over to them as I held my sun parasol above me as I walked.

"Good morning Amari-Sama" They said in reunion bowing to me as Risu took my sun parasol from me and held it for me like he usually does I just nodded my head and began to walk towards the main school building.

When we arrived at are class room Risu put down my sun parasol before knocking on the door, "Come In" someone said from the other side before Risu opened the door. "Ah you must be the new students introduce yourselves" The teacher said politely silencing the class.

"Hello im Amari Hikari it's a pleasure to meet you all I hope we can all be friends. And these two are Roi and Risu Okami" I said smiling as I pointed to the two boys as I said their names before I bowed slightly to the class.

"Well you can go sit down now the class is about to begin" the teacher said before turning to write something on the board.

I made my way up the steps sitting on a seat in the back with Roi on my left and Risu on my right them both trying to keep a smile on their face, it was quite obvious they didn't like being awake at this time. I chuckled quietly before turning my head to listen to the lesson.

* * *

As the lesson came to an end I sighed in relief before standing up. "Roi, Risu lets go" I said solemnly as they nodded getting up with me Risu putting up the sun parasol in the process.

When we walked outside we noticed mostly all the girls running towards a large looking gate '_What's going on here'_ I thought looking at them.

"Roi, Risu, Do any of you guys know whats going on" I asked the twins.

"I Believe it's the crossover of the two classes. Meaning the Night class will be coming out any minute, Amari-Sama" Roi said to with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my this seems like it may be intresting" I replied while chucking slightly as I made my way over to everyone Roi and Risu following me.

"Amari-Sama I sense I pureblood behind those gates" Risu said to me as he trys to keep me under the sun parasol as we are walking.

"Yes I realised, Its no ordinary pureblood, it's a Kuran" I said to them as we arrived and made are way over to a tree to get some shade from the sun.

"Excuse me for saying this but aren't they the highest clan among there kind, similar to how you are among us" Roi said looking quite shocked and I just nodded sighing as the gates began to open.

"There's much more than I was expecting" I whispered to the twins quietly trying not to get attention but that was quite hard since Risu still had a sun parasol above my head which looked quite unusual since humans love the sun.

"Helloo Ladies I see your all fine today" A boy around 18 cheered making all the day class girls scream, I sighed '_Does that stupid vampire have any respect for peoples hearing'_ I thought as I leaned against the tree.

"IDOL-SENPAI"

"WILD-SENPAI"

"SHIKI-SENPAI"

"My these girls are loud I think my ear drums may burst" I mentioned to the twins while rubbing my ears, "How do people stand this noise everyday" I finish off before crossing my arms.

"Do you want to go Amari-Sama" Roi said looking quite shocked by the noise himself, him being a Wolf Demon which happens to have very good hearing.

"I will stay for entertainment" I reply watching as Yuki trys to keep everyone back and gets knocked over only to get helped up by Kaname Kuran '_Oh my this is intresting_' I think giggling and catching many of the vampires attention.

"Ahhh I don't think ive seen you around before, I would never forget such a pretty Face" The blond hair who was cheering about earlier and was getting called Idol-Senpai by all the dumb Fangirls said to me while swooping up my hand and giving it a kiss.

"What might a beautiful girl like you name be" He said smirking at me, I could of swore I saw one of his fangs showing, I was about to tell him to go away when his hand was smacked away and his arm was twisted behind his back.

"Don't touch Amari-Sama" The twins said in reunion with a dark aura around them, I gave off a small giggle at them making them look at me.

"Oh my my my what do we have here" I said while walking too where the twins looked like they were about to kill the vampire, I gave off a smirk as I placed my hand on the blond boys cheek while using my power to find out everything about someone.

"Hmm You're an intresting one Aidou Hanabusa, Just learn that if you try to turn me into one of your fangirls, It won't work" I finished off before looking at the twins giving them a look to release him which they did then gave me a small bow.

Hanabusa gulped as he ran back to his lot looking like he might cry, I laughed as I turned around making my way back to the dorms, '_Till tomorrow, Vampires'_

* * *

Err ok that wasn't really an interesting chapter, but the next one should be better Heh.

Anyyywaayyy Please Review, It means a lot.

Byyee

From Anna-Chan :O xxxoxoxo

Heh


End file.
